


Sub In

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, even two years into a relationship, Finn can discover a new side of Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub In

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of fluff that moves the story line along a bit, like marginally.

Finn exited the conference room, mind completely fried.  He had just finished day two of the Oregon Bar Exam.  He wasn’t even quite sure how his brain was putting one foot in front of the other, though if zombies could do it, Finn could probably do it too.  He scrunched his eyes against the bright June sun as he stepped out of the hotel where the exam had been given, brain completely failing him as he saw his fiance and his feet shuddered to a stop.   _If a zombie ever met Poe,_ Finn comforted himself, _it’d probably be just as braindead._

Finn knew he should be used to it by now.  They’d been together for two years, after all.  But Poe leaning against his pickup, Romeos worn but gleaming, legs hugged by blue jeans, clean white t-shirt popping out against his golden skin, topped by his beloved cowboy hat, was just too much for Finn’s brain to handle, so another part of his anatomy tried to take over, lust curling inside him. He’d actually managed to catch Poe off-guard, perusing his cell phone, so he just drank in the sight for a bit, heart swelling and grin growing on his face.

Poe glanced at his watch and then up, doing a double take when he noticed Finn there, grinning dopily at him.  He rushed over, taking Finn’s heavy shoulder bag from him and squeezing a hand in his.  “Everything alright, babe?”

Finn shook his head a bit to clear it.  “Yeah,” he responded, leaning over to give Poe a quick peck on the cheek. “My brain is just really, really fried.”  He let himself be led to the pickup, let Poe open the cab door for him, let himself settle into the seat, his eyes drifting closed.  

“Snap drove your car back to the farm.  I wanted to be here for you.”

Finn blindly reached out with his hand, gratified when Poe caught it in his.  Finn pulled it to his lips. “You’re the fucking best.” Poe returned the favor, then dropped Finn’s hand back in his lap to start the truck.

Finn’s mind drifted as they worked their way through the stop and go of Portland traffic.   _Should I have answered differently on question 5?  Maybe that wasn’t really a binding legal contract.  No, no, it has to be what I thought…_ Finn began chewing on his lip worriedly.  Poe must have spotted it out of the corner of his eye because he took Finn’s hand again and rubbed with his thumb soothingly.

“Hey, I got to talk to the contractor today.” Finn could tell Poe was trying to take Finn’s mind off of the test, and struggled to focus.

“Every time I walk by the property, I swear it looks more like a house.” _Their_ house.  “Did the contractor have good news?”

“They’re on schedule, amazingly.  Assuming the weather holds out, they’ll be wanting some tile decisions from us before too long.”

It was fun, building a home with Poe, getting to make the decisions.   _Blue tile or yellow?  What would the kids like best?_ Poe didn’t know that Finn was already referring to the planned extra rooms as the “kids’ rooms.”  They’d talked about children, sure, but Finn knew that Poe was going to want to take his time about it, making sure Finn was completely ready, and Finn was verging on impatient, especially considering how long the adoption process took.  This line of thought made Finn chew on his lip again.

Poe tried again.  “How long before we know the results?”

“They’ll be posted online in six weeks.  Coincidentally, because isn’t life grand?  Our wedding day.”  

“The latest messages from Kari seemed like things were under control there.”

Poe and Finn, between their demanding schedules, had admitted defeat early on in the planning process and hired Kari, a friend of Leia’s, to organize their simple farmyard wedding.  It did relieve some stress, but Finn had received the list of confirmed guests recently and his parents had been among them.  To say that they weren’t a close family would have been an exaggeration; they’d never even met Poe, even though the farmer had come back with him to New Mexico to pack his stuff from Rey’s apartment.  Finn worried his lip some more.

“Babe, is there anything I can do to get you to relax?”  Poe’s thumb was circling his palm again.

“Something that wouldn’t get us arrested in the middle of rush hour?” Finn grinned as Poe laughed.

“Preferably.  We’re getting nowhere fast.  How about some music?”

Finn murmured an assent and smiled when The Decemberists started playing.  Before long, Poe was singing along, one of Finn’s favorite sounds in the world, and he felt himself truly relaxing for what felt like the first time in months.

Poe’s phone chimed for an incoming text, and Finn opened his eyes.

“Shit, babe, could you check that?” Poe’s hands were tense on the wheel as he battled the traffic.

Finn pulled up the phone and read the text. “Jeff wants to know… if you’re coming because he really _needs you_ tonight.” Finn lifted an eyebrow at Poe.  “Anything I need to know?”

Poe grinned.  “Shit, I forgot to tell my side piece I was busy tonight.”  He winced and laughed as Finn punched him lightly in the arm.  “Jeff from soccer. I guess the summer league team is going to be shorthanded tonight, but I told him I was busy.”  Finn knew that Poe played soccer in the winter, just a local recreational league with community members.  Summer was obviously the busiest season for the farm, and he didn’t have time to join, so Finn had never actually seen him play more than a small pick up game with Snap and some of the other farm hands.

“We should go!  It would be fun to watch you play.”  Personally, Finn thought it would be interesting to see how Poe, the kindest man alive, played a competitive sport. Finn was imagining lots of compliments to the other players and helping people up off the ground.

“You sure?  I know you’re tired.”

“It’ll help me relax.”

“Okay, text him back.  I’ll have to swing by the farm and grab my gear.”

Traffic battled and gear grabbed, Finn and Poe headed into town to an indoor soccer field center.  Poe was grateful that they were playing indoors as the night air in June was still chilly for him.  The fields were turf and surrounded by tall plastic barriers, kind of like a hockey rink, to prevent spectators from getting hit by errant balls.  Finn settled into a spot on the stands and watched as Poe greeted everyone.  There were whispers near him, “el oso,” he thought he heard, but dismissed it.

Poe in cowboy gear got Finn drooling.  Poe in soccer gear made Finn glad he mostly worked in long pants around the farm because otherwise Finn would be dragging him back to the cottage all the time.  The shorts and tall socks accentuated the shape of his calves and thighs, and the skin tight technical shirt clung to his abs, chest, and back. Poe had started a series of stretches that had him twisting in various positions on the ground. Finn hummed happily to himself.  Now that he was done with school, he’d get to see this sight every week in the winter.  It would make the rain worth it. _Maybe I can get him to wear that outfit just for me._

Finn was distracted from his thoughts by the start of the game.  Poe wasn’t playing yet, so he pulled out his phone idly, never the best person at just sitting still.  He had just opened Facebook when a young Latina woman came to sit by him.

“You’re new here.” The woman held out her hand and Finn shook it. “Hi, I’m Mary.  Dragged here by my boyfriend, you?”

Finn smiled. “Finn.  Fiance, actually,” he replied, automatically glancing down at his ring. Mary, who apparently had no personal boundary issues, dragged Finn’s hand over for a closer look.

“Ooo, very nice. Classy, simple, I like that.”  She sighed as she looked down at her own ring free hands. “Maybe someday for me, you know?”

“I, uh, I hope so.”

“So have you watched soccer before?  You need help with the rules?”

“No, I get it.  We played at my school.”

“Well then, unbury your head from your phone and watch!  It doesn’t get more fun than this.  El oso’s here tonight.  Ooo, look, he’s going in.  That man is _fine._ ” Mary pointed as Finn watched Poe swing through an opening in the wall to sub in for another player.

“ _That’s_ el oso? Poe Dameron?”

“More like Poe Damn-you-fine. You know him?”

Finn laughed weakly.  “A bit.  Why’s he called el oso?”

Mary nodded at the field.  “Just watch.”

He watched intently when Poe got the ball right away, executing some fancy footwork that had Finn lifting his eyebrows.  He raced down the field, dodging players for the other team, and looked like he was going to run right into another player.  Finn grew nervous, and gasped when both Poe and the other player slammed into the plastic barrier in a foot tussle over the ball. The ball was kicked away, and Poe launched off of the wall to pursue it.  

“El oso,” Mary said.  “Es implacable.”   _The bear, he’s relentless_ , Finn translated, Spanish lessons with Elisa paying off.

Finn watched as Poe raced around the field, knocking into other players without regret.  In the two years he’d known him, Finn had never seen Poe be so blatantly aggressive.  He swerved, tackled, slammed, and even growled at his opponents.  They came in for half time, and Finn watched, a little shell shocked, as Poe shook sweat off of his curly hair and headed over to grab his water bottle and a seat by Finn.  He smiled kindly at Mary with a short wave, then grinned at Finn, who smiled weakly in response, not sure how to feel about this newly exposed side of Poe’s personality.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah... _el oso._ ”

Poe looked embarrassed. “Yeah, weird nickname that stuck.”

“Weird nickname?” Finn laughed. “You _growled_ at a player.  I can’t _imagine_ why they call you The Bear.”  Poe rubbed his neck, squirming a bit. “I don’t mean to make you feel bad, baby.  I’m trying to figure it out, but I think,” Finn cast a side glance at an extremely curious looking Mary, and lowered his voice, “that _el oso_ might be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Poe’s eyes widened, then heated.  “What does that say about _me_?”

Poe leaned in to make sure no one else could hear them, whispering in Finn’s ear.  “I think it says that maybe _we_ need to switch _things_ up sometime.”  

Finn shuddered at Poe’s breath along his neck, and nodded, totally getting his drift. In the span of their relationship, Poe had never taken Finn, in fact, _no one_ had ever taken Finn, but now all of a sudden, Finn was craving it.  “How much longer until we can go home?” Finn asked.

Poe laughed, throwing his head back and exposing his glorious throat and it was really all Finn could do to not just straddle him right there in the stands.  “The wait will make it better,” he said, eyes smoldering.  He pulled Finn’s head toward his with one hand and devoured his mouth in a quick, possessive kiss, then walked away to rejoin his teammates.

Mary was gaping at him.  “You know Poe, let me quote you, ‘a bit.’” She laughed, and Finn grinned back at her. “It’s too damned perfect, you know.  Two fine-ass specimens such as yourself, hell, probably the finest boys in here besides my Edgar of course, and you’re both getting married, to each other.  Your wedding photos are going to look like a spread in Esquire.”

Finn laughed, and they returned their attention to the game.  As he watched Poe sprint around the field, Finn was grateful he’d brought his leather jacket in with him, to place over his lap.  It was like the harder Poe played, the harder Finn got, and he knew Poe could tell, too, from his surreptitious glances at Finn with smoldering eyes.  

“Damn, boy, you getting laid tonight. In fact, I think Edgar might be getting laid tonight, just from the residuals.  Like a contact high.”  Mary fanned herself, and it took all of Finn’s will power not to do the same.  Maybe this explained why, even though they’d thoroughly explored Poe’s underlying desire to let the reins go and be controlled, they’d both found the stronger elements of BDSM not to their style. Maybe being flexible suited them better.

When the game ended, Poe hurriedly threw everything into his duffel bag and rushed to Finn, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.  “Have a good night, Finn!” Mary called, adding a wolf whistle.

When they reached the pickup, Poe dragged him against the door and slammed his mouth down on Finn’s.  Finn was tugging, pulling none-too-gently at Poe’s wet, tangled curls, feeling like he was drowning, and if this was the way he was going out, so be it.  Poe was grinding into him, Finn couldn’t help grinding back, and…

“Go get it, el oso!” Laughing and a smattering of applause surrounded them in the dark as Poe’s teammates headed to their cars.  Poe pinkened, raised a hand in acknowledgement, and Finn untangled his fingers from Poe’s hair slowly, making a sound of disappointment.

Poe’s eyes bore into him.  “Don’t worry babe, we’re just taking a brief intermission. Get in the truck.”

Finn hurried to comply, Poe rushing into the driver’s seat and starting the engine.  “How fast can you get us home?”

“Would you object to the first dark private country road I can find?”

“Hell, no. Just get there quick.”  Finn reached across to Poe’s body, running a hand along his arm, caressing his neck, and tugging into his curls once more.  Poe moaned.  He found what he was looking for and pulled over haphazardly.  The minute he turned the truck off, he was launching himself at Finn across the God-blessed bench seat.

“Do it again.  Put your hands in my hair. Pull.” Finn couldn’t believe they’d waited this long to explore a dominant Poe, but Poe had always seemed so satisfied, so happy when Finn guided him, when Finn told him what to do, that they’d never questioned it.   _Silly us,_ Finn thought fleetingly.

As if reading his thoughts, Poe lifted his head from the bruising suction he’d been placing on Finn’s neck. “Are you sure this is okay?” he asked timidly.

“God, yes, baby.”  Finn looked up at him with glazed eyes.  “I want you to be my first, my only.”  Finn did as he said, pulling on the curls.

Poe’s breath hitched, and he looked hungrily at Finn, like a feast lay before him and he didn’t know where to start. He made an aggressive sound of pure need, and dove back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Mary says what we're all thinking.
> 
> Happily taking prompts for these two nerds. 
> 
> Comment here or message me at tumblr: animalasaysrauer


End file.
